The fine Art of Cookie Loving
by Passionate Cec
Summary: Based on the cookie scene in Pop Life. Kate and Gibbs are at home later that night and Gibbs is enjoying said cookies, with more or less success, depending on the point of view.


My very first story published here. Feel free to give me your opinion, whether good or bad.

NCIS, Kate and Gibbs don't belong to me (neither do the cookies unfortunately.) I don't make any money for this. No copyright infringement intented.

**The fine Art of Cookie Loving**

Oh how he loved her cookies! She had made some for Christmas and he had fallen utterly and completely in love with them – just like with her. She had told him it was her mom's recipe but he did not care; to him the cookies just represented how perfect she was.

He had heard the last few sentences Kate and Tony had shared and grabbed the last cookie in the box. He had known there would be more at her place but how could he resist one during the day. He had then decided to give it to McGee as a reward but had quickly regretted and his revealing that Tony was to be rewarded had been the perfect excuse to take the cookie back and eat it.

He was currently sitting on her couch, a bottle of beer in one hand and a cookie in the other. There was a box full – well, it used to be full – of them on the table. He could hear Kate move around in the kitchen. They had driven to her place together after finishing their paperwork. He had wanted to go to his place; he liked hers, it was welcoming, homey and quiet but he had wanted to work on his boat with her. She had only had to say one word for him to change his mind : cookie. The wicked woman knew his weakness and knew when exactly to use it against him. When she had added that she was in a mood for cooking he was completely gone. Her mother sure had done a good job at teaching her how to seduce a man through his stomach.

The first time she had cooked them dinner he had tried to stay with her in the kitchen and help her… he'd almost lost some vital parts of his anatomy… and they were not his hands. He had quickly learned his lesson : do not come into Caitlin Todd's kitchen when she is cooking, do not try to help; it disturbs her organization and most importantly, _do not_ try to touch the food being cooked! The following times he had wisely decided to grab his beer, wine or other drink and settle in her living room or his basement for the few times she took it into her own hands to find something in his fridge.

That was what he had done that night, secretly grabbing the box which he knew from personal experience, contained the beloved cookies. He had been munching on them for the past half hour. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kate walk into the room. When he felt eyes on him he looked up. She was standing there, looking at him, hands fisted on her hips, head cocked slightly to the right, glaring. He had the grace to try and look innocent, hiding the half cookie he had been holding and which there was no way she could have missed. He had really hoped she wouldn't notice he had stolen the cookie-box until after dinner but obviously that hadn't worked out.

'If you're done eating my cookies, maybe you could set the table.' She looked into the box, sighed and shook her head. 'I swear, you men don't know when to stop eating.'

'They're amazing. You should take that as a compliment.' He defended, vainly, as she looked anything but convinced.

'So is my cooking, you told me.'

'It's true.' He said, honestly, almost scared she wouldn't believe him and be offended.

'You could have waited until after dinner then.' She pouted slightly. 'If you're not hungry because you ate half the cookies you won't eat my meal.'

Her face and stance actually made him feel guilty. As much as she was a woman, some things made her pout like a little girl. And truth be told, he didn't mind. At least she didn't yell or make a scene. It was easy to get back to her and lift up her mood. Plus, she looked adorable when she pulled that face.

He leaned forward, set his beer bottle on the table and reached for her hip, pulling her towards him. She resisted at first but then gave in. His arms draped around her back as she came closer. When she was close enough, he made her sit sideways on his lap. He pulled her as close to him as possible. He put his chin on her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck. First she didn't do anything, just remained still. He kept on kissing her neck, nibbling her skin lightly. His right hand remained still on her thigh while his left hand moved up and down her back. Finally, she gave in and relaxed against him, her right hand moving around his neck and tightening there, while her left one settled against his chest. She turned her face and grabbed his lips with hers. The kiss went on for a few moments. It was warm, deep, soft and slow, not meant for anything more than just enjoying the feel of the other.

Kate sighed and pulled back slowly then put her face against the side of his neck. Every now and then she would leave a few kisses there. She giggled when she felt Gibbs kiss the hollow of her throat and nibble at her skin.

'That tickles.' She murmured, smiling and squirming, trying to get away from the tickling sensation, but Gibbs would have none of it. He kept a tight hold on her smaller body, not allowing her to get away and keeping on with his actions. 'Jethro!' She squealed, laughing, trying to bat his hands away, and to push his face from her neck.

He lowered his head and kissed her collarbone, dipping even lower towards her cleavage. He liked doing that. Kissing her skin, her whole body, starting with her face and lips, moving down, spending a particular amount of time around her neck, her collarbones and her navel. She was ticklish and he liked the sound of her giggle and her laugh when he kissed her skin around those spots.

He felt her fingers on the back of his neck, threading through his hair, while her other hand moved up to the side of his neck. She pushed his head back softly and kissed his forehead.

'As much as I enjoy this, I don't want my kitchen to burn down. Would put a definite end to this.' She whispered. He nodded.

'Can I come see what you prepared or is the kitchen still off-track?' He whispered against her neck, kissing it softly again.

'Well, I did ask you to set the table.' She started getting up but Gibbs refused to let her go, tightening his hold on her waist. 'Jethro, I need to check on the food or it's going to burn.'

He grumbled something that sounded awfully like 'don't want to'. She laughed. He sounded like a five year old. After some more nuzzling, he finally let her go. He leaned back and watched her walk out of the room. Just as she was about to pass the door, she turned around and looked at him, smiling all too sweetly. He cringed and almost wished he could melt into the couch. She was up to something. And that something was no good. He swallowed and finally, she put him out of his misery. Kind of.

'Jethro, next time you touch my cookies before I tell you to… will be the last time you taste them.'

And she left the room. He gulped. Not ever eating one of those cookies again was _so not _a possibility!

God, he had it bad! For her… and her cookies.


End file.
